The present invention relates to a fastening of electronic device and more particularly to an improved mechanism for removably fastening an electronic device to a computer case.
Conventionally, an electronic device (e.g., CD-ROM, floppy disk, or the like) is secured to a sub-frame of a computer case by means of a plurality of screws while a user installing the electronic device into a computer for use. However, the prior art suffered from several disadvantages. For example, in a process of replacing the electronic device from the computer, the user has to first disassemble the computer case (i.e., disassemble upper and lower cases and panels) by using a screwdriver to unfasten all the screws for detaching the CD-ROM or floppy disk from the sub-frame of the computer case. Then, removing the CD-ROM or floppy disk from the computer, and securing a new CD-ROM or floppy disk to the computer case by means of a plurality of screws. Finally, after assembling the upper and lower cases and the panels of the computer case together, the new CD-ROM or floppy disk is thus installed into the computer. In view of the above, the replacement process is very tedious and, bringing inconvenience to the user. Moreover, in a case that the newly installed CD-ROM or floppy disk is malfunctioned, or needed to be updated, the above disassembly and assembly processes have to be performed again in order to successfully install a new one in the computer. In view of this, it is very inconvenient to the user due to the time consuming, labor consuming, and complicated procedures in the disassembly and assembly processes.
Additionally, a solution is proposed by providing two side fastening members on the left and right sides of the CD-ROM or floppy disk, the side fastening members are then fastened to the left and right sides of the sub-frame of the computer case in order to secure the CD-ROM or floppy disk to the sub-frame of the computer case. However, the solution still suffered from several disadvantages. For example, the side fastening members (i.e., left and right ones) are not the identical. Hence, two molds are required in the manufacturing process for manufacturing the left and right side fastening members, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost. Moreover, the left and right side fastening members are not interchangeable in fastening the CD-ROM or floppy disk to the sub-frame of the computer case due to the limitation of orientation. In other words, the left side fastening member is prohibited from assembling on the right side of the CD-ROM or floppy disk. This may bring inconvenience and causing problems in the assembly process. Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved mechanism capable of removably fastening an electronic device to a computer case in order to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for removably fastening an electronic device to a sub-frame of a computer case wherein the mechanism comprises two pairs of first support member and second support member both in a shape of elongate plate, each of the first support member and second support member are engaged with each other and then mounted on the left and right sides of the electronic device respectively. Thereafter, it is possible of easily installing the electronic device in the sub-frame. By utilizing this mechanism, it is possible of eliminating disadvantages associated with the prior art such as the time consuming, labor consuming, and complicated in the assembly and disassembly processes. Further, the left and right pairs of the first support member and second support member mounted on the sub-frame of computer case are interchangeable, thereby eliminating the orientation limitation of the prior art in assembly. Moreover, the manufacturing cost is lowered since there is no need to prepare two molds for the fastening members in the manufacturing process.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for removably fastening an electronic device to a sub-frame of a computer case. The invention can significantly reduce an electromagnetic interference caused by the electronic device, since the second support members are formed of conductive material and have a plurality of latch pieces engaged with the sides of the first support members, allowing the latch pieces to contact with the rails of the sub-frame while the second support members sliding into the computer along the rails.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.